Je t'aime
by Nat D
Summary: UA-S&D. A palavra amor era pouco pra descrever o que sentia por ela. Seu bem mais precioso, sua jóia mais valiosa, era esse anjo. One-hot. Bem curtinha, só pra distrair


Em uma luxuosasuíte de um majestoso hotelno centro da encantadora cidade de Paris, um atraente rapaz olhava para a tranqüila e descansada face de sua dama. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos dela, desde a noite passada.

A luz pálida dos abajures deixava o quarto com um ar aconchegante, romântico e sensual. Ele observava sua donzela dormir em paz, depois de uma noite um tanto... Agitada, por assim dizer.

Ela se moveu diante dele, apenas para tirar uma mecha do cabelo dourado do rosto, o que ele lamentou: aquela única mecha desalinhada jazia por cima de seus lábios, a deixando insuportavelmente atraente e sedutora. Sua dama de orbes tão azuis, sorriso tão brilhante e sincero, e andar inocente e provocante.

Ela se moveu novamente, desta vez aconchegando-se em seu peito.

- Te amo... – ela diz, ainda em seus sonhos, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Seu coração parecia dar um salto mortal, cada vez que ela lhe dizia isso. Aproximou o corpo do dela, fazendo contato com a sua pele quente e cheirosa.. Abaixou o rosto e encontrou os cabelos de ouro dela. Aspirou o seu perfume, sentindo-se flutuar.

Passeou com a mão pelo corpo nu e bem formatado dela por baixo do grosso e macio cobertor branco e felpudo. Sentiu seu braço, cintura, coxas. Voltou para a cintura e a trouxe ainda mais para perto, colando seus corpos por completo, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado.

-Desse jeito eu fico sem ar, mon amour.

-Me desculpe, Usako. – falou, ainda apertando-a contra si. – É que está... muito frio. – ela deu uma gargalhada alta, e se soltou do abraço dele, para logo depois ficar deitada no peito de seu amado, ficando por cima dele.

-Você está com frio- ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele, entrelaçando os dedos da outra mãoaos dele.

-Sim, um pouco.

-Também pudera. Deixamos a janela aberta e... bem... estamos nus. – ela o olhou tímida e sedutora, ao mesmo tempo. Ele lhe sorriu maroto.

-Sim, minha flor... Estamos. Quer vestir-se? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Não... Prefiro ficar assim. – e lhe ofereceu o mais belo de seus sorrisos.

Ele virou, ficando por cima dela, invertendo as posições. Aproximou seu rosto devagar e a viu sorrir, e esmagou sua boca à dela.

Desde que a conhecera, cinco anos atrás, que não se via mais sem ela. Já havia conhecido várias mulheres. E se relacionado com um grande número delas. Mas nenhuma era como esta. Linda, alegre, sorridente, simpática, inteligente, provocantemente inocente e perigosamente sedutora. Tudo o que ele almejava em uma mulher, mas nunca teve o atrevimento de procurar ou exigir.

Ouvi-a soltar um gemido quase imperceptível, se ele não fosse tão atento a qualquer manifestação de sentimentos que ela expressasse. Separou-se de seus lábios de mel pra encarar aqueles olhos azuis como o céu em uma manhã ensolarada.

Viu-a sorrir. E morder de leve o lábio inferior, deixando-o em um tom avermelhado que o fazia ter a impressão de que o mundo estava girando. E eram só eles. Ele, e sua Usako.

-Eu te amo... – disse sem mesmo perceber. E sentiu aquela boca unir-se a sua, as delicadas mãos agarrando-o com força, chegando a provocar-lhe pequenos arranhões na pele. Deixou-se levar por seus sentidos mais selvagens. Seus sentidos de homem, um homem loucamente apaixonado.

Voltou a passear com as mãos pelo corpo dela. Pernas, cintura, seios, pescoço, cabelos, pernas novamente. Deixou-se demorar ali por mais tempo. Enquanto brincava com os sentidos de seu anjo de cabelos dourados, beijando-lhe o pescoço e sussurrando-lhe as mais belas coisas ao pé do ouvido.

Sem perceber entrelaçou os dedos aos dela novamente, fortalecendo ainda mais o vínculo de amor que existia entre ele, e sua princesa.

* * *

De repente sentiu seus lábios pressionados por alguma coisa. Sabia que eram os lábios de mel dela. Abriu os olhos e a viu sorrido doce para ele.

-Hora de acordar, meu amor. – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

-Que horas, são? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

-Quase dez horas.

-Nossa... Está tarde. Por que não me acordou?

-Ah... Por que eu fiquei olhando pra você enquanto dormia... Meu príncipe. – ele lhe sorriu e se sentou na cama. Olhou-a com amor. Chegou perto dela e declarou-lhe:

-Te amo mais do que a minha vida... – sentiu-a arrepiar com o carinho e a declaração. Passou a mão por sua cintura, enlaçando-a.

-Não quer voltar pra c�, não? – perguntou-lhe, com a voz rouca, que sabia que ela não resistiria.

-Não... eu quero sair...

-Não quer não... você quer é ficar aqui... debaixo desse cobertor quentinho, abraçada comigo pelo resto do dia. – sabia que ela cederia. Sentiu-a amolecer em seus braços.

-Vamos... fica aqui comigo...

-Não, Darien... vamos sair, passear, ta um dia lindo lá fora! – falou tentando se desvencilhar do braço dele, sem sucesso.

- Nous allons être ici, mon amour... (Vamos ficar aqui, meu amor...) – falou em seu ouvido. Sua última cartada.

Funcionou. Ela ainda tentou resistir, mas logo estavam enrolados na pomposa cama novamente, na mesma condição em que estavam na noite anterior.

* * *

Acordou uma hora depois, com as pernas entrelaçadas ás dela. Abraçava sua cintura, e sentia as delicadas costas dela encostarem-se a seu peito. Cuidadosamente, esticou o braço até a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, e de lá tirou uma caixinha. Abriu-a, pegou um delicado anel de diamantes que lá jazia, e delicadamente, colocou-o no dedo da mão esquerda de sua dama. Ela olhou para a própria mão e depois para ele, desconfiada e surpresa. Ele lhe sorriu e perguntou-lhe:

- Épousez-moi...? (Casa comigo...?)

Ela o olhou com mais do que surpresa na face. Uma mistura de amor, incredulidade e exaltação. Olhou para ele e sorriu, emocionada.

-Naturellement, mon amour... (É claro que sim, meu amor...)

Sorriu aliviado. E orgulhoso. E radiante. Agora seu anjo era seu, e somente seu. Ninguém a tiraria dele agora. Nem agora nem nunca.

Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis dela. E perdeu-se. Perdeu-se ali para sempre. Não tinha vontade de voltar. Nunca. Só queria estar ali, dentro daqueles olhos, Para sempre e sempre.

E de repente estava a beijar os lábios doces de sua princesa. Um beijo tão cálido e inocente, quanto afobado o sensual. Um beijo que representava todo o amor que sentia por ela. Um beijo que poderia durar para sempre.

Separou-se dela apenas para dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, em apenas uma sentença:

-Je t'aime...! (Te amo...!) – e tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, mostrando-lhe todo o amor o que sentia por ela. Um amor que transcenderia o tempo, o universo, e as maiores distâncias.

* * *

**N/A: Bom gente... aqui mais uma fic pra vcs!** **Todas as minhas fics de Sailor Moon são todas... hmm... digamos que tem muitos conflitos entre esse casal que eu amo tanto. Bom, só pra lembrar, eu não pretendo continuar essa fic. É um one-shot mesmo. Ok? Então, podem mandar reviews, que talvez eu responda por email ok? Mas desde já agradeço as pessoas que comentarem (Se é que alguém vai comentar nisso aqui...).**

**E um "obrigada" especial para minha amiga -e (virtualmente)irmã , Beka Black. Valeu , miga, por ter revisado uma parte da minha fic. Você nem leu o resto, mas espero que você goste. Pegeui sua palavrinha emprestada! (incredulidade). E ao meuoutro maninho(Só que esse é gêmeo!) Ângelus-Arcangeli. Maninho, você nem leu a fic antes, mas espero que tenha gostado.**

**Bom.. é isso!Comentem, estou espernado ansiosa pelas reviews!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat **


End file.
